Macromonomers (sometimes also called "macromers") can be defined as "polymer of molecular weight ranging from several hundred to tens of thousands with a functional group F at the chain end that can further polymerize" (quotation from H. Mark, et al., Ed., Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Engineering, Vol. 9, John Wiley & Sons, New York, 1987, p. 195). When the macromonomer is fluorinated and incorporated as a monomeric unit in a polymer, the macromonomer may modify the physical properties of the polymer. For example incorporation into an otherwise nonfluorinated polymer may render the polymer surface more hydrophobic and oleophobic. It is the object of this invention to provide readily prepared fluorinated macromonomers, processes for making them, and polymers incorporating the macromonomers as monomeric units.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,009 describes the polymerization of selected hydroxy containing trifluorovinyl ethers with bases. Commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/713,911, filed Jun. 12, 1991, describes the polymerization of the same compounds using other catalysts, as well as bases. Neither the patent nor the application suggest or utilize processes by which the macromonomers claimed herein are made. Japanese Patent 88002418 discloses the reaction of 1,2-dichloro-7,7-dihydro-7-hydroxy(perfluoro-3-oxaheptane) with zinc to give 7,7-dihydro-7-hydroxy-(perfluoro-3-oxahepten-1). No mention is made of using a compound other than this six carbon species.